The Balcony
by soprano193
Summary: Set after The Canary's Song. Did any one else notice that Cal and Gillian were close enough to kiss? Callian one-shot, first fic. Rated M for smut.


**AN** This is my very first fic and my very first smut. Sorry if it's not believable, I am like the most virginy-virgin ever, but this has just been in my head ever since I saw the end of the episode.

* * *

She was on the balcony outside the Lightman Group, just staring up at the stars. She was too drunk to drive home, so staring at the stars would have to do. When Cal walked out onto the balcony, she couldn't help but laugh. He was wearing a yellow hardhat with the light on top. She turned toward him and spoke. "You know, I never realized there were so many stars."

"There aren't. That's my very expensive scotch talkin'."

She turned toward him again. "Oh. What's mine is mine. Render unto Caesar, you know, and all that."

He couldn't contain his grin. She was drunk and hilarious, even if she drink all his scotch to get that way. He tried to change the subject. "Loker's earned his stripes, finally."

She didn't acknowledge that statement. She always thought that Cal was too hard on Loker. Instead she used him to steady herself while she took off her heels, she didn't need them anymore.

"The FBI," she said, matter-of-factly, "they won't be back."

"That scotch was a gift from a very grateful client."

"Johnny Wheels was a client?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Cal smiled back at her. "We have had a good day, haven't we?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "And you're going to thank me for it. You're going to say thank you and I'm going to stand here until you do."

He shifted his body toward her now, and she laughed. They embraced. Their bodies fit together perfectly. They swayed back-and-forth in their embrace. She tapped his hard hat with the arm that was around his shoulders. "I'm waiting, "She mused. They pulled away from each other. Cal looked her up and down.

"Thank you for cleaning up my mess, Gillian." it was sincere.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. "Gillian said with a grin on her face.

Cal was intrigued. "Why, what's tomorrow?"

"I get better looking every day." She reached up and switched off the flashlight on top of his helmet. Honestly it'd been shining in her eyes that whole time, and it was hard to see his face. She wanted to know what he thought of her joke. He had a grin on his face. He stepped toward her again. They were so close. She went for it. Her lips crashed into his and it was like fireworks in her brain. It felt right. Their bodies melted together into that embrace again, and she was hyper aware of how well they fit together again.

Cal broke the kiss and look at her face. She couldn't actually want this. As if reading his mind, Gillian spoke. "Cal, I want you. "She reached out for his face again, held in place and kissed him. Her tongue danced in his mouth, and she knocked the hard hat off his head. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Cal pulled away again. "Luv, we can't do this out here, we need to move somewhere else. "He grabbed her arm and practically ran to his office. He had been dreaming of this moment for years, and he didn't want to waste any time. As soon as they were in his office, she pinned her back up against the wall. He kissed her with passion, and he could feel the heat from her body. When she came up for air she breathed one word. "Ria." It was true. Ria was asleep on the other side of that wall, and Cal had forgotten. So he carried Gillian into little study, refusing to part their lips. He sat down on the steps and Gillian straddled him. Her skirt rode up on her legs, and Cal caressed her thigh. Her legs always drove him nuts. Her breathing heavy, she lifted her shirt above her head. She was wearing a black lacy bra. Cal took the sight in. When did he ever think you would see Gillian Foster's bra? She undid the buttons on his shirt and took it off of him. He was more toned than she expected.

They continued to kiss passionately, the heat between them undeniable. She stood up to take off her skirt, and Cal took off his pants while he could. Your panties matched her bra. He took in as much as he could before her face was smashed into his again. He felt along the curves of her body, taking in and remembering whatever he could. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. His erection pressed against her body, and she could feel it throbbing, like it was going to explode in his pants. She wanted him now, and could see he wanted her as well.

He expertly undid her bra. As it fell to the ground she broke away from her mouth to explore her chest. He took her nipple in his mouth and she moaned with pleasure. He continued to explore his new-found territory when Gillian spoke. "Cal, I need you now." He was happy to oblige. They took off each other's underwear at the same time, and he sat back on the steps. Gillian began to straddle him. She leaned into whisper in his ear. "I love you, Cal." With that, she sat on his member. If she thought they fit together perfectly before, she knew it now. She brought herself up and down and count move to meet her. Soon, their breathing intensified, and they were thrusting faster. Gillian yelled out her name as she went over the brink. That triggered Cal's orgasm as he came inside of her. Well they came down from there high, Cal whispered into Gillian ear. "Gillian, I have always loved you."

They embraced again and started making out. After a while, Gillian pulled away, and started putting on her clothes. Cal was upset. "Come on darlin' I was still enjoying the view!"

Gillian smiled at him coyly. "Well I left my shoes out on the balcony."

Cal couldn't believe it. With what had just happened, she was thinking of shoes.

"I'm still drunk. I need them see you can take me back to your place! I'm not walking to your car barefoot!"


End file.
